The U.S. Based Collaboration in Emerging Viral Diseases contract addresses the emergence of a wide variety of zoonotic and arthropod-borne viruses. The contract includes laboratory- and field-based projects in the areas of viral ecology, molecular epidemiology, animal model development and pathogenesis, as well as viral vector ecology and control.